ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky's Contract
Previous episode: Ethel's Birthday Next episode: Getting Ready http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StarRicky.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RealContract.jpg Plot Ricky is nervously awaiting a phone call from Hollywood about his screen test. When Lucy has to go out, she has Ethel stay at her apartment to take any potential phone calls. Fred is hungry and only wants Ethel to come fix him lunch. So, Fred writes a fake message saying that Hollywood called and he got the job, as a way for Ethel to make lunch. Ethel forgets to throw the phony note away, so Lucy finds it and excitedly calls Ricky. When Ricky comes home, the trio is scared to death to tell him the message was fake. But Ricky reveals that Hollywood really DID call, and that he couldn't understand how Lucy found out about it before he did! Trivia *The main plot to this episode is very similar to "Redecorating." Why was Fred too scared to make a phony call about winning home show furniture but NOT about the far more important issue of Ricky getting to star in a movie?! *Ricky took all of his band members out to celebrate at Lindy's. *Fred puts all of the rent money in a secret hiding place. He thinks Ethel is unaware of where this hiding place is, but she knows. She took apart the whole apartment one day to find it. *Starting with this episode the focus is solely on the Hollywood trip. Quotes *Ethel: How's Ricky? Lucy: Just awful. Ethel: No kidding! Lucy: Getting worse. Fred: What are you talking, shorthand?! *Lucy: I'll get the rent money. Ethel: How did you know what we wanted? Lucy; Listen, there's just one thing that'll put a smile like THAT on Fred's face! *Lucy: Do you mean to tell me he hides that money someplace and doesn't tell you where it is? Ethel: That's right. Lucy: Why, I should think that would drive you crazy! Ethel: It used to, but confidentially, one day, I took the whole house apart and finally found the secret hiding place. Lucy: Good girl! How long have you known? Ethel: 24 years. *Fred: Well, how 'bout this one a joke? There was a fella, see? A traveling salesman. And he comes to this farmhouse... Ethel: FRED! Fred; Well, it was the only one I could think of! *Ethel: (on phone) Lucy's quite a talker, you know, especially when she gets wound up with one of her gabby friends like Carolyn. I'll leave a message you called Marge... OH! Carolyn! *Fred: What do you think me, the mastermind? Ethel: I think the old master's LOST his mind! *Ethel: Well, first of all, it sounds like one of Lucy's ideas, and second... Fred: Hold it- that's enough for me not do it! *Lucy: And we're gonna have a big, splashy swimming pool! And there I am in my mink bathing suit, up on top of the high diving board! Ethel: Lucy, don't dive in! There's no water in the pool! Fred: In fact, there's no pool! *Lucy: Wait a minute! How come I get left holding the bag? I didn't do anything! Fred: Well, that's life! *Fred: I'll stay on one condition. Lucy: What's that? Fred: When you come to "Fred wrote the note," you hand ME the baby! *Lucy: Where are you going? Fred: To get my autograph book. I left it in Indiana! *Ricky: Have you got a friend at the telegraph office told you the news so early? Lucy: GOOD!﻿